The main goal of the Research Development Core (Core B) of the proposed UAB Nathan Shock Center (NSC) is to identify, attract and support promising junior investigators in the field of energetics, healthspan and basic aging biology. A secondary goal is to attract established investigators from allied biomedical disciplines to the field. The Core pursue these goals by: (1) advertising broadly for proposals for Pilot and/or Feasibility (P/F) studies in comparative energetics of aging from investigators from a diversity of disciplines; (2) developing a review system that ensures optimal use of the UAB NSC's research cores; (3) promoting interdisciplinary activities that leverage resources from a range of fields at UAB; (4) providing mentoring and support for the Pilot/Feasibility grant awardees; (5) identifying P/F proposals exploring promising areas of research or seeking to address controversial areas in the basic biology of aging; (6) regularly evaluating the performance of the P/F program and making adjustments in policies and procedures as needed; and (7) facilitating synergy and collaboration among awardees and other basic aging researchers. The Core proposes a targeted P/F granting program with the intent of translating these projects into the external funding via the NIA, NIH or other funding mechanisms. Core grants will provide both funding and subsidized access to the resources of the research Cores of the UAB NSC. The Core leaders and the Center Director will also provide a structured mentoring program to ensure that junior investigators are provided with intellectual and strategic support from projection inception through publication and application for external funding. An important area of funding will be the development of innovative approaches with exceptional promise to advance energetics, healthspan and aging research. A novel aspect to Core B will be the establishment of a Named New Investigator (NNI) each year. NNI selection is based on the standard NIH peer-review criteria plus the expected impact of the research in the field of aging and energetics The Grant funding will leverage institutional and UAB-NSC resources to publicize and communicate grantee results across academic disciplines and to a broad range of audiences (see Research Strategy, Administrative Core). These activities will support the professional development of junior faculty beyond research competence alone. The effectiveness of Core B will be evaluated by grantees and their mentors and by tracking the publications, grants and awards associated with funded projects.